


She Is the Morning

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Dragon Age II [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris finds himself floored by the woman beside him. (Birthday smut! HAPPY BIRTHDAY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwarrowdams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/gifts).



Fenris awakens to the soft sound of her breaths beside him, deep and undisturbed. Eden sleeps curled up on her side, her mass of brown hair streaming across her pillow, framing her face and caressing the soft skin of her arms. Fenris inhales deeply, the scent of flowers flooding his senses. Bouquets decorate the room in subtle bursts of color, Eden picking flowers whenever she can and filling her house with bouquets and flower crowns he has watched her weave with graceful fingers. 

He sighs, moving carefully as possible beneath the sheets so as to not wake her. His eyes fall on the exquisite shape of her lips, a frisson of heat making its way down his spine as he vividly recalls the sweetness of her mouth as she kissed him. Her hands tenderly caressed up his neck to delve into his hair as he drank her in, her eyes sparkling like sapphires by the light of the flames.

He kept his eyes on Eden’s, shuddering in awe and pleasure as she gasped and tightened around him, those beautiful eyes fluttering closed as she threw her head back and writhed beneath him, soft moans and gasps escaping her lovely mouth, glistening a rosy red on her fair face as points of colors erupted on her cheeks like the blossoms she loves.

The mabari scratches the door from the outside with a soft whine, and Eden awakens with a small start. Fenris gives her a smile and caresses the perfect oval of her face with tenderness, privileged to touch such a magnificent woman. Her cheeks bloom with color yet again, and her smile is as brilliant as the sun. She draws him closer for a kiss, his tongue stroking the seam of her lips to make its way inside. He feels the tremble make its way through her body, his hand following the valley of her back over the curve of her rump to bring her leg over his. She slyly moves over his hardness and he growls softly into the kiss.

Eden rolls them over so she lies draped over him as she kisses him warmly, her hair a dark curtain around them. She gives his bottom lip a soft bite and soothes with a brief lick before straightening, hair tumbling over her breasts as he watches her, his hands stroking up her thighs to settle on her waist.

Fenris can feel the love flowing from her sapphire gaze and it fills him. Her patience, empathy, presence…all of it gifts she has unconditionally bestowed on him.

“What a lovely way to wake up,” she says softly, her fingers gently touching his wrist before she bends down again to kiss him, and he’s inside her again as he grows drunk on her sweet scent.


End file.
